


Donghae esta embarazado

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Humor, K-pop References, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: El milagro mas bonito de toda su vida.Donghae esta embarazado y no sabe como llevarlo. Teme no tener una reacción positiva por parte de Eunhyuk, su pareja....-¿Que tienes? -Hyuk de pronto se sintió nervioso- ¿Acaso no estas feliz? Vamos a tener un bebé. -Las manos de Eunhyuk aflojaron el agarre en su cintura. -¿Aca-Acaso no quieres tenerlo?-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! Yo ya quiero a ese bebé-Su voz se volvió un susurro- So-Solo tengo miedo.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong/Kim Taegoon/Jung Yunho (DBSK), Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	1. Sinopsis

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

Donghae al enterarse que esta esperando un hijo de Hyukjae, no sabe que hacer. La primera persona en enterarse es Ryeowook, y sin más remedio Donghae le cuenta en busca de apoyo. Ryeowook jura guardar el secreto hasta que este pueda decirlo, pero al estar con Yesung se le logra escapar. Yesung en una charla con Kyuhyun le comenta de la noticia, haciendo burla en que ya lo esperaba del mono y el pez. Esa noche Kyuhyun despues de tener intimidad con Sungmin, le propone que tengan un hijo. Si Donghae pudo, ¿por que ellos no? .Sungmin preocupado le dice a Leeteuk. El líder de Super Junior aun mas preocupado decide contarle a kangin en busca de apoyo y una solución. Sin saber que hacer, Kangin recurre a Siwon en busca de un un consejo. Siwon anhela una familia, así que como una insinuación, le cuenta a Heechul de que su pequeño Dongsaeng esta esperando un bebe.

Y es así como llegamos a la parte donde nuestra informativa diva pública en Twitter, Instagram, Weibo y toda red social. Que Donghae esta embarazado ,para que asi los miembros que faltaban y todo el mundo se entere y le feliciten por ese gran paso en su vida.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

-¿Que tienes? -Hyuk de pronto se sintió nervioso- ¿Acaso no estas feliz? Vamos a tener un bebé. -Las manos de Eunhyuk aflojaron el agarre en su cintura. -¿Aca-Acaso no quieres tenerlo?

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! Yo ya quiero a ese bebé-Su voz se volvió un susurro- So-Solo tengo miedo.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas curiosas sobre el mini-fic
> 
> 1.- La primera version, es tan corta, que junta lograba abarcar 10 K de palabras.
> 
> 2.- Decidi hacerlo mini-fic, porque me pareció una historia super cute 😍
> 
> 3.- La tercera versión, fue iniciada el 1ero de enero 2021.


	2. ¿Embarazado?

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

Donghae llevaba algunos días con algunos malestares. Desde vómitos, mareos y cansancio extremo. Adjudicaba su pésimo estado de salud a que recientemente tanto él como los chicos de Super Junior, no habían tenido tiempo para descansar adecuadamente. Entre los ensayos, entrevistas, Hyukjae y él con actividades para el nuevo álbum de D&E, entre otras cosas. Apenas y podían llegar a sus casa a dormir.

-No te ves muy bien- le dijo Leeteuk después de tocar su frente con cariño.

El ser líder de Super Junior, le había dado a Leeteuk un deje maternal. Con tantos años cuidando y viendo por los chicos, le era difícil el no darse cuenta cuando algún miembro llegaba a sentirse mal. Estaba tan acostumbrado a velar por ellos, como si fueran sus propios hijos.

-No me siento bien Omma- Dijo Donghae recostado en posición fetal sobre la cama de su habitación. - Me duele la cabeza, tengo nauseas y cada que me levanto siento que voy a caerme por lo mareado que me pongo.

-Hablare con Príncipe Manager para que puedas quedarte a descansar mañana- Leeteuk continuo acariciando los cabellos de Donghae- Descansa un poco, le diré a Wookie que si puede cocinarte un caldo para que comas un poco.

-Gracias Omma- dijo sonriendo un poco.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

-¿Como te sientes? -Pregunto Heechul cuando se sentó a su lado en la Van que los llevaría a la empresa.

Era un nuevo día. Desde temprano ya todos los chicos estaban listos para el largo y cansado día que les esperaba.

-Sigo teniendo nauseas Hee-Hyung - Donghae recargo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno tratando de que el mareo que comenzó justo en el momento en el que la Van dio marcha- Y el movimiento de esta cosa, no me esta ayudando.

-Debiste quedarte en casa, babo- Hee acaricio con cariño el cabello de su Dongsaeng esperando fuera de apoyo.

-Príncipe Manager solo logro que me dieran libre el día de ayer- dijo con un puchero.

-Si te sientes mal, ¿Por que no utilizaste el día de ayer para ir al doctor?- dijo el mayor recriminando- ¿Qué tal si es algo grave? Podrías tener una lombriz que crece rápidamente dentro de ti- Heechul hizo una cara de horror fingido- Puede estar comiéndote por dentro.

-¡Ya! Eso no es divertido Hyung- Donghae refunfuño con el ceño fruncido y un puchero entre los labios cuando Heechul comenzó a reír- Realmente me siento mal.

\- Debes ir al doctor. -Heechul dijo una vez paro de reír- Hablare con Príncipe Manager para que puedas ir

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

Gracias a que Leeteuk como Heechul hablaron con Príncipe Manager para que Donghae fuera al medico, al día siguiente, este mismo le llevo a una clínica privada para que pudieran estar seguros que no tenia nada grave, y que solo necesitaría unos días de descanso.

-Bien, Joven Lee. -El doctor comenzó a anotar cosas en una libreta- Según la ficha que relleno antes de entrar, dice que usted se ha sentido mal en los últimos días. Que sus síntomas van desde nauseas, mareos, hasta vómitos frecuentes- dijo el doctor con la vista pegada al papel - Usted es Idol, ¿Cierto?

-Así es- Donghae asintió.

-¿Cuando fue su ultimo descanso?

-Hace dos días.

-Se ha estado saltando las comidas y durmiendo poco, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- dijo mirándolo por encima de sus gafas. Donghae solo asintió- Bueno, eso puede ser la principal causa de sus malestares. Podría presentar principios de Anemia, o solo ser estrés y cansancio acumulado. -El doctor hizo unas anotaciones más antes de levantarse. - Quítese las prendas superiores y suba a la camilla por favor.

Donghae hizo lo pedido por el Doctor. Le checaron los latidos, la respiración, la dilatación por la luz en su retina, revisaron sus orejas, reflejos, entre otras cosas más antes de que el Doctor dijera que podía regresar a la silla frente al escritorio.

-Bueno, Joven Lee- El doctor comenzó a hacer anotaciones- Es claro que por su profesión, lo que mencione anteriormente se refleja en su estado actual. Esta un poco bajo de peso a causa de los vómitos y la falta de comida a sus horas, al igual que sus ojos presentan un ligero enrojecimiento por la falta de sueño. -El doctor siguió anotando cosas- Le voy a recetar unas vitaminas, además de pedirle de que se tome unos días para descansar. También le mandare a hacer unos estudios de rutina para cerciorarnos y descartar un problema mayor.

-¿Puedo hacerme esos estudios hoy?-Donghae comenzó a angustiarse- Mi agenda esta muy apretada en estos días y...

-Joven Lee -El doctor levanto la vista de la libreta para verlo seriamente- Su salud es mas importante que su trabajo.

\- L-Lo siento.

-Joven Lee, la salud de una persona es primordial. Al ser el medico que lo esta atendiendo, quiero cerciorarme de que esta bien, y que en caso de que no, usted lo este- El doctor se levanto de su silla- Lo llevare a los laboratorios, y por única ocasión, veré que sus resultados salgan lo mas pronto posible.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

-Estoy bien Hyukie~ Si, si. Te llamare cuando vaya de regreso- Donghae soltó una sonrisa boba- Te amo. Adiós.

Después de salir de tomar las muestra de sangre y orina, recibió una llamada de Hyukjae. Su novio se encontraba preocupado, podía notar la desesperación del otro a través del celular por saber si estaba bien.

Este simple gesto, solo hizo que sus malestares se fueran por un rato.

Escuchar lo preocupado que el otro se encontraba, lo llenaba de amor y le hacia sentir las estúpidas mariposas revolotear en su estomago. Estar enamorado lo tenía tan feliz, que seguro en ese momento parecía una colegiala. Donghae rio levemente ante el pensamiento.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo se la paso hablando por teléfono, así que al revisar se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mas de una hora.

-Joven Lee- Una enfermera le llamo- El doctor dice que ya están sus resultados.

-Gracias- Con paso lento y temiendo tener algo grave, se dirigió al consultorio una vez más.

-Tome asiento. Aun no he visto los resultados, así que vamos abrirlos de una vez- El doctor abrió el sobre sellado y comenzó a leer.

El ceño fruncido que puso el doctor, solo le hizo aumentar su nerviosismo y miedo.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Para nada- El doctor le sonrió de una manera extraña- Felicidades joven Lee, esta usted embarazado.

-¿Me esta tomando el pelo?- Donghae frunció el ceño molesto- Si es una broma, es una muy mala.

-Para nada. Los análisis que le acaban de realizar lo indican- El doctor comenzó a escribir- Eso explica sus malestares y me hace preocupar.

\- Pe-Peroo...soy hombre y...- Podría jurar que palideció y sintió un gran peso caer sobre sus hombros.

-Es meramente posible. Existen pocos casos como el de usted, y aun se siguen investigando como es que es posible- El doctor se levanto para rodear su escritorio y sentarse frente a Donghae- Es un milagro.

\- Pe-Pero...

-Tranquilo Joven Lee, tengo un conocido que es ginecólogo-pediatra que ha tenido la oportunidad de investigar y llevar de cerca un embarazo masculino. Le daré aviso sobre su caso para que desde hoy mismo pueda atenderlo.

Donghae no cabía en su asombro, pasaron largos minutos donde se quedo sin poder decir algo.

-¿Cua-Cuanto tiempo...- Estaba tan conmocionado que las palabras no salían con normalidad.

-Tienes siete semanas. En este momento puedo realizarle un ultrasonido solo para revisar que todo este bien y yendo con normalidad- El doctor le sonrió dedicándole un ligero apretón en una de sus rodillas- Todo va a estar bien.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

Tenia tantas dudas y un sentimiento de temor carcomiéndole por dentro. Tanto que tuvo que mentirle a Príncipe Manager sobre como había ido todo, para después volver a mentirle y tener que ir el solo a buscar al ginecólogo-pediatra con el que lo habían recomendado.

Horas más tarde en la soledad de su habitación, seguía sin creer que una vida crecía con total "normalidad" en su interior. Una sonrisa que no pudo contener se formo en su rostro ante ese pensamiento, aun estaba confundido, tenía miedo e incertidumbre. Pero a pesar de todo algo le decía que todo estaría bien.

Esa tarde durante la consulta con su nuevo médico, había tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver a su bebé -o bueno, cree haberlo visto entre tantas manchas obscuras- el doctor le había entregado una foto de su bebé, le receto unas vitaminas que debía tomar durante todo ese prime trimestre, además de haberle pedido que descansara mucho y siguiera el plan nutricional que de igual manera le había recetado.

-Un pequeño... o pequeña- Una pequeña risita salió de sus labios.

Todo estaba siendo una total locura. Un bebé crecía en su interior. Un bebé de Hyuk y de él.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣


	3. Temor

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

Después de la visita al médico la tarde anterior, Donghae se encontraba solo en su habitación. Le habían dado una semana de vacaciones para que descansara.

Hubiera preferido seguir con su agenda, pues el estar solo con sus pensamientos no le estaban siendo de ayuda. Pensaba en su embarazo, en su bebé, su relación de pareja, su mamá y hermano, su carrera, la sociedad. Todo estaba siendo tan intenso que estaba aterrado.

Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba. Todo era tan difícil.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

Ya era tarde, cuando decidió salir de su habitación para dejar de atormentarse.

Ahora que sabía de su estado, comenzaría a cuidar enormemente de su alimentación. Y eso le ponía en la duda de si seria buena idea seguir tomando sus batidos, bueno ya le preguntaría a su doctor en su próxima visita.

Con el animo mejorado, se preparo un sándwich de pollo enorme, un gran vaso de jugo de naranja y un enorme bote de helado que se le había antojado en cuanto abrió la nevera.

-Donghae -Ryeowook entro a la cocina. Al parecer acababa de llegar.

-Hola- Donghae le sonrió antes de darle una gran mordida a su sándwich.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- dijo abriendo el refrigerador en busca de una botella de agua- Leeteuk-hyung me dijo que te prepara algo de caldo. Pero como veo que ya estas mejor, bien puedo prepararte algo más.

-Oh- Donghae sonrió pensando en mucha comida que podría ser preparada por Wook- Que tal algo de Soondoobu, teobooki, kimchi picante, algo de pollo Agridulce, aunque debo consultarlo con la tabla nutrimental que me dio el doc y...

-Ey, no puedo preparar todo eso- le interrumpió el más bajo- No creo tener todos los ingredientes en la despensa. Además, si te mandaron una dieta tengo que revisarla para ver que puedes comer.

Donghae puchereo, él aun no revisaba la hoja que le dio el doctor. Pero estaba seguro que había cosas que no iba a poder comer por un buen tiempo.

-Tráeme la dieta que te mandaron, en base a eso puedo ponerme a cocinar.

-Esta bien.

Con menos animo del que tenía hace unos minutos, camino hacía su habitación para buscar todo lo que el doc le había dado. Una vez lo encontró, regreso a la cocina donde Wook ya había empezado a sacar los utensilios para comenzar con la comida.

-Ten.

-Muy bien. -Ryeowook tomo la hoja que Donghae le extendió- Aquí dice que como estas en gestación, debemos evitar comidas con...

Donghae mordió el ultimo pedazo de su Sandwich, cuando Ryeowook grito.

-¡¿Estado de gestación?!- Los ojos del más pequeños estaban abiertos de sorpresa- Esto debe ser una broma.

-Eh...si -Donghae iba a arrebatarle la hoja cuando la pequeña foto del bebé cayo al suelo.

-¿Que es esto?

-¡Espera, espera... no lo levantes!

Ryeowook fue más rápido y fue ahí cuando el color desapareció de la cara de ambos.

\- Es-Esto es u-una broma. -Wook levanto la mirada- Es-Esto no puede s-ser un bebé. T-Tú eres un hombre.

La cara de Donghae era una mezcla de emociones. Tenía tanto miedo que prontamente la lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

-No se que hacer.

Después de lo sucedido en la cocina, Donghae decidió contarle todo a Ryeowook. Quería aliviar un poco de la carga que tenía por guardar el secreto sobre su embarazo. Ahora ambos se encontraban sobre la cama de la habitación de Donghae, este mismo lloraba abrazando su peluche de Nemo, que Eunhyuk le había regalado hace un año por su aniversario. Mientras que Wook solo le miraba en silencio, aun tratando de procesar lo sucedido.

-No llores- le dijo el mas bajo con preocupación- ¿De cuantos semanas estas?

-Siete - Donghae tenia la cara bañada en lagrimas.

Tan solo habían pasado 24 horas desde que se entero que sus malestares no eran mas que producto de una vida creciendo en su interior. Una vida que incluso podía decir que ya amaba mas que la propia.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Deberías hablar con Eunhyuk y Principe Manager- Ryeowook se acerco para acariciar su cabello- Hyuk es el padre, y Principe Manager sabrá que hacer para informar de esto a la empresa. Tu carrera y la de todos nosotros pueden estar en peligro.

-No me estas ayudando- Donghae gimió con frustración- No sabia que esto era posible.

-Ni yo- Ryeowook le atrajo en un abrazo apretado- Habla con Hyukjae. Sea cual sea su reacción y la decisión que tomen, sabes que los miembros y yo te estaremos apoyando.

-Gracias Wookie- Donghae le regreso el abrazo para seguir llorando en su hombro.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que le conto a Ryeowook sobre su estado. Y eso solo le hacia sentirse mal y con culpa. Hyukjae y los miembros tenían el derecho de saber lo que le ocurría. Su semana de descanso estaba ya pronta a terminar. Durante los días anteriores los chicos le habían ido a ver a su habitación preguntando si estaba bien, Hyuk era mas amoroso y le cuidaba con tanto cariño que le dolía estar ocultando la verdad. Pero aun se sentía incapaz de confesarlo. Tenia mucho miedo.

-¿Como te sientes bebé?-Hyukjae había entrado con un poco de fruta picada en un tazón y un batido de esos que tanto amaba.

Era Sábado y por suerte, los chicos tenía un merecido descanso. Así que la mayoría andaba en su habitación o jugando en alguna parte del piso.

-Me encuentro bien- evito mirarle a los ojos- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día de ayer?

-Cansado- Admitió su novio- Me sentía muy triste.

-¿Ah? ¿Por que? -Donghae le tomo por las mejillas.

-Porque tú no estabas cerca de mi- dijo ante de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Babo~ - dijo el menor de ambos con un adorable puchero.

-Ten, he traído un refrigerio- Hyukjae le sonrió mostrándole sus adorables encías.

-Gracias.

Por un momento Donghae se olvido de el secreto que ocultaba, disfrutando de su refrigerio y de la agradable compañía de su novio.

Pasaron la tarde en su habitación viendo películas, hasta que a petición de Donghae pusieron Titanic. Ambos estaban pasándola bien, pero Donghae se sentía incomodo, el secreto comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Aun recostado sobre el pecho fuerte de Hyuk, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Hyuk...-Hae le hablo con su voz en apenas un susurro.

-Que sucede amor- Hyuk sonrió antes de abrazar a su novio y posar su barbilla en su hombro.

\- Te-Tengo algo que decirte- Hae miraba sus dedos. Vaya, nunca había notado lo pequeño que es el dedo meñique.

-¿De que se trata?- Hyuk comenzó a acariciar con cariño el vientre de Donghae, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Veras...y-yo...-No estaba listo, tenia miedo.

Por otra parte Hyukjae se sentía ansioso. Ya imaginaba lo que Donghae quería decirle.

-¿Es sobre el bebé?

Sin darse cuenta las manos de Donghae se habían quedado quietas sobre sus muslos hechas puños, sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

-Amor-Hyuk le trajo a la realidad. Con toda la calma que pudo, lo giro para tenerlo de frente sentado sobre su regazo y de esta manera poder tocar su mejilla- ¿Hasta cuando me lo ibas a decir? -dijo de manera suave para no alterar a Donghae.

-Y-Yo... ¿Co-Como es que lo sabes?- La voz de Donghae salió en un susurro, sus ojos empezaban a nublarse por las lagrimas que esperaban salir. La mano de Hyukjae aun descansaba sobre su mejilla, y el solo podía atinar a evitar la mirada del otro- ¿Cómo es que no te parece raro? ¿Cómo es que estas tan calmado?

Hyukjae no hablo enseguida. Su mano libre toco el vientre aun plano, le acaricio con tanto cariño y ternura. Como si tuviera miedo de dañar a esas dos criaturas que lo estaban haciendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-Bueno cariño. Todo el mundo lo sabe. -Hyukjae se acerco para besarle la frente con cariño- Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, una vez me entere, fui a investigar al hospital.

-¡¿Que?! -Donghae estaba tan desconcertado que salto sobre el regazo de Eunhyuk sacándole un gemido de dolor- ¿Qué quieres decir con que todo el mundo lo sabe?

-Bueno- Hyuk le tomo por las caderas para acomodarlo, retiro un cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja, antes de dejar un segundo beso en su frente- Veras, Heechul lo publico en Twitter. Las fans y los que no son parte del grupo, siguen pensando que es una broma de él. Solo nosotros y los chicos sabemos la verdad. Ryeowook se encargo de contarnos todo.

-Ese Ryeowook- Donghae dijo entre dientes.

-¿Que dijiste amor?-Hyuk beso su mejilla, de pronto quería besarlo por todas partes.

-Nada-dijo evitando aun mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Que tienes? -Hyuk de pronto se sintió nervioso- ¿Acaso no estas feliz? Vamos a tener un bebé. -Las manos de Hyuk aflojaron el agarre en su cintura. -¿Aca-Acaso no quieres tenerlo?

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! Yo ya quiero a ese bebé-Su voz se volvió un susurro- So-Solo tengo miedo.

-No tienes porque temer. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado- Hyuk exhalo el aire que no sabia que retenía- Te amo a ti y al bebé que crece en tu interior.-Beso sus labios cortamente antes de abrazarle con fuerza- Me has hecho tan feliz con esta noticia pececito.

Donghae no creía que Hyukjae no haya explotado. Que la noticia la hubiera tomado con tanta calma y lo aceptara tan fácil. Y que en vez de todo eso, solo le recordara una vez más que lo amaba y que desde ese momento ya amaba al bebé de ambos.

Era un sueño. Tenía todo lo que podía pedir junto al hombre que amaba.

-Te amo-susurro antes de atraerlo en un suave beso- a ti y a nuestro bebé.

Hyukjae sonrió enormemente antes de empujar a Donghae contra el colchón para besarlo entre risas. No podía ser mas feliz. Llevaba horas esperando a que Donghae se atreviera a decirle que una vida crecía dentro de él.

Hyukjae había notado distraído y nervioso a Donghae desde hace algunos días. Estaba preocupado. Temió que en su cita con el médico, le hubieran dado una mala noticia sobre su salud. Y que el menor en vez de decirles, estuviera callando para no preocuparlos.

Para su alivio, las noticias sobre la salud de su novio, no eran nada de lo que debiera preocuparse en extremo. La tarde anterior Heechul había dado una noticia en Twitter, que todos estaban tomando como una broma demasiado fantasiosa.

Un embarazo en el grupo. Donghae estaba esperando un bebé.

Claro que en un principio todos pensaban que era una broma de Heechul y que este saldría con alguna foto de Donghae haciendo el tonto. Pero llegada la tarde en un descanso, habían sacado el tema a colación. Resultando asi que la "broma", en realidad era una noticia que llego a la Diva como en un teléfono descompuesto. Al final tuvieron que hacer que Ryeowook quien era el primer enterado, revelara todo lo que sabía.

Hyukjae casi se desmaya al saber la verdad.

Pasaron largos minutos donde nadie dijo nada, cada uno analizaba lo dicho por Ryeowook en espera de que alguien saliera y les dijera: " ¡Ey, es una broma! ¡cayeron!" Pero eso no paso.

Hubieran seguido así, de no ser por Hyukjae que salio de la sala sin decir nada.

Aun seguía en trance y sin creer aun que lo dicho por Ryeowook fuera real, toma su auto y salió de SM para ir directo a la clínica donde Donghae fue atendido. Una vez ahí pidió hablar con el médico y aun cuando le costo que lo atendieran, pudo confirmar que lo todo era tan real.

Ahora podía decir que se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Una vez salió de la clínica, tomo su celular y entro a Twitter a buscar en el perfil de Hee aquel Tweet.

우주대스타  
@ HeeZZinPang

Alguien esta embarazado 🙊🙊🙊 -Ese no soy yo-  
Al parecer mi Donsaeng favorito esta esperando un bebé 😱  
Feliciten al pez, va a ser papa junto al mono. 🐵 + 🐠 = ❓

#Donghaeembarazado #SaranghaeyoKimHeechul  
#PiellechosaKimHeechul  
#Eltiomasguaposereyo

Se rio al leerlo una vez más. Dio un clic sobre el ♡ antes de bloquear su celular y manejar de regreso a la empresa.

Estaba tan feliz.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣


	4. Buenas noticias 😄

-Probablemente ya saben lo que queríamos decirles.

Donghae se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Eunhyuk, mientras este le sostenía de la cadera.

-Es sobre tu embarazo- Kyuhyun le vio con una mueca- ¿Como es eso meramente posible? Ustedes son hombres y...

-Kyuhyun, Cállate- Sungmin le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que todo sabemos el proceso para crear un bebé- Eunhyuk sonrió pervertida mente.

-No queremos detalles- Kangin le corto.

-Como saben, me estuve sintiendo mal- Donghae jugaba con sus dedos- Cuando Prince Mager me llevo a la clínica, me hicieron unos estudios y pues...

-Te dijeron que estabas embarazado- Leeteuk completo con calma.

-Si...me hicieron un ultrasonido y me recomendaron un doctor para que lleve mi caso- Donghae aun jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes? -Shindong le miraba con curiosidad el vientre aun plano- Aun no se nota.

-Llevo dos meses- dijo en un susurro.

La sala quedo en silencio por un rato. Al parecer todos estaban tratando de procesar y digerir la situación.

-Las fans piensa que fue una broma de Heechul-Siwon hablo mirando al susodicho-Hay todo tipo de reacciones.

-La mayoría son positivas- Ryeowook hablo.

-Son tendencia en casi todas las redes sociales- Yesung hablo mirando su celular- Están utilizando el #EunhaeIsReal.

\- ¿Que piensan hacer?- Sungmin hablo preocupado.

-Ya lo hemos hablado- Donghae les miro por unos segundos.

-No queremos ocultar esto- Eunhyuk apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de Hae- Sabemos que esto traerá problemas al grupo.

-Asumiremos la responsabilidad y si eso quiere decir...

-Que saldremos del grupo...

-Chicos, tienen nuestro apoyo- Leeteuk hablo poniéndose de pie frente a ellos, cortando las palabras de ambos- Somos un grupo y si se decidiera su salida, se disolvería Super Junior.

-Esto es un milagro y el mundo tendrá que aceptarlo- Siwon se levanto también.

-Nosotros estamos para ustedes- Kangin les sonrió.

-Y aunque esto es jodidamente raro, les brindamos todo nuestro apoyo- Kyuhyun sonrió.

-Ahora, tienen que hablar con Prince Mager y Lee So Man- Leeteuk les sonrió tranquilizador.

-Bueno, bueno. Dejemos el drama- Hee se acerco a Hae para "arrancarlo" de Eunhyuk- Te vas a poner precioso con el embarazo- Hee lo abrazo, mientras le palpaba el vientre- Esto es estupendo.

-Gracias Hyungs.

...

Esa misma tarde el Eunhae se encontraba de camino a las oficinas de la SM Entertaiment para hablar sobre su situación y las medidas que debían ser tomadas.

-¿Que broma de mal gusto es esta? -Lee So Man miraba a ambos con una ceja arqueada.

-No es ninguna broma- Eunhyuk apretó la mano de Donghae- Donghae esta esperando un bebé mío.

-¿Tu sabias de esto?-Lee So Man miro a Prince Mager.

-Prince Mager negó con la cabeza-Al igual que todo mundo, me entere con la publicación de Heechul.

-¿Como fue posible esto? -Lee So Man tenia el ceño fruncido- Donghae es hombre y...

-El doctor dijo que era posible...-Donghae se encogió en su lugar- Tengo dos meses.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo- Lee So Man le veía aun sin entender esa locura.

-Los malestares de hace unos días se deben a esto- Donghae toco con una mano su vientre- Tampoco podía creerlo, no lo creí hasta que me hicieron el ultrasonido...

-Espera. ¿Ultrasonido?- Eunhyuk le mirocon los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Tienes las fotos?

-Si...-Donghae comenzó a rebuscar entre su ropa- Ten.

Podía ser que Eunhyuk no entendiera la mancha y los puntos negros que ahí veía. Pero sin duda era feliz, no necesitaba pruebas para creer que un bebé crecía en el interior de su Hae, pero para él, el poder ver esa foto le hacia sentir feliz porque lo hacia aun mas real.

-Puedo verla- Lee So Man había cambiado la expresión de su rostro. Parecía que estaba emocionado y ¿Feliz?

Donghae asintió entregándole la foto.

Por un momento la habitación quedo en silencio, no era incomodo, pero si extraño.

Prince Mager que se encontraba al lado de Lee So Man tenia una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro, mientras que So Man acariciaba la foto como si fuera algo muy frágil.

-¿Que piensan hacer? -dijo So Man aun con la foto entre sus manos- ¿Que han pensado?

-Eunhyuk hablo primero- No queremos ocultarlo.

-Sabemos que es sorprendente y poco creíble- Donghae apretó la mano de Eunhyuk dándose fuerzas- Tomaremos la responsabilidad y...

-Y si eso significa nuestra salida de Super Junior y nuestro despido lo...

-Los apoyaremos con esto- Lee So Man sonrió- Las cosas se salieron de control, pero la respuesta fue positiva.

-Con su noticia las acciones han subido y son tendencia en las redes sociales- Prince Mager le sonrió- Todo mundo sabia que hay algo entre ustedes, la noticia solo volvió locas a las fans.

-Hubiéramos preferido que nos dieran un aviso primero- So Man negó con la cabeza en gesto divertido- pero era de esperarse que esto se supiera por otros medios.

Donghae y Eunhyuk se encontraban en trance, todo estaba yendo bien, mejor dicho demasiado bien a como lo esperaban. 

-Quiten esas caras. Ya pueden irse, nos haremos cargo de esto- Lee So Man les hizo un ademan para que salieran-Chicos...Felicidades por este paso.

...

-Tienen rato de haber llegado-Ryeowook tenia la oreja pegada a la habitación del Eunhae con Sungmin a su lado.

-¿Que habrá pasado con Lee So Man?- Sungmin pregunto.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Hee los miraba acusatoriamente-No estará espiando ¿o si?

-No, no, no-dijo Ryeowook.

-En realidad si- dijo Sungmin- Llegaron de hablar con Lee So Man y luego se metieron a su habitación.

-Ustedes son unos chismosos- Hee hizo un gesto acusatorio- Muevan se que también quiero oír.

...

-Llevan mucho allá adentro- Shindong movía su oreja sobre la puerta en un intento por ver si se oía algo.

-No te muevas o me voy a caer-Kangin refunfuño.

-No se muevan.

Todos los chicos se encontraban fuera de la habitación tratando de escuchar algo. 

-No se escucha nada-Leeteuk dijo en un susurro- Siwon muévete.

Un grito dentro de la habitación hizo que se pegaran aun mas a la puerta de la habitacion para ver si se escuchaba algo. Estaban tan concentrados, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejándolos caer a todos de narices al piso.

-Muévanse- Eunhyuk salió saltando a los chicos con dirección a la cocina.

-¿Hae?- Heechul le miro aun en el piso- ¿Que tienes?

-Quiero helado y hyukie no quería ir por el- hizo un puchero.

-Aun lado, déjenme pasar, luego besan el piso- Hyuk entro con un bote de helado y una cuchara- Ten Hae- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias- Hae beso su mejilla antes de empezar a comer.

-¿Que esta pasando? -dijo Kangin ayudando a levantarse a los demás.

-¿Que debería pasar?- Eunhyuk estaba recargado contra Hae.

-Seré directo, ¿Que dijo So Man?- Heechul se paro con frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-Aaah, eso- Eunhyuk sonrió- Nada.

-¿Nada?- Yesung les miro sin creer.

-Lo acepto y dijo que se haría cargo.

-Y ya- Kangin frunció el ceño.

-Si.

Y así como llegaron se fueron. Los chicos si que eran raros.


	5. Un embarazo "normal" 4to mes 👬

-Estas muy gordo -Ryeowook soltó sin pensar-¿Es normal que estés así al 4to mes?

Esa palabras calaron en el pequeño y sensible corazón de Donghae. En un momento sostenía un vaso con jugo de naranja y al otro este se encontraba en el suelos mientras lloraba. 

-¿¡Hae, que pasa!? ¿¡Te sientes mal!? ¿¡Le pasa algo al bebé!? -Eunhyuk que había escuchado el sonido de algo caerse en la cocina, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello-¿Mi amor? ¿Que pasa? -Eunhyuk alejo las manos de Donghae de su rostro para ser reemplazadas por las suyas- No llores mi amor.

Con cuidado tomo a Donghae para llevarlo a sentarse a una silla lejos de los vidrios esparcido en el suelo. Después el limpiaría, ahora solo importaba su novio. 

-¿Que ah pasado Ryeowook?- Hyuk se encontraba en cunclillas frente a su novio que aun lloraba- 

-Ryeowook parecía en trance-Yo...yo le dije que estaba gordo y que...

-Serás imbécil- Hyuk tomo las manos de Hae- ¿Como se te ocurre decirle eso?-Mi pececito es sensible y con las hormonas volviendose locas en su interior lo hacen aun mas. Y a ti se te ocurre decirle eso.

-Lo siento...no...no era mi intensión...solo...solo...

-Sal de aquí- Eunhyuk le corto. Acto seguido Ryeowook se fue- Sabes que no estas gordo. -dijo una vez que Ryeowook se fue.

-Ryeowook lo dijo- Hae aun lloraba, definitivamente las hormonas lo hacían mas sensible.

-El no piensa bien. ¿Acaso no fue a él a quien le dijiste que guardara el secreto y termino diciéndolo? -Dirigiendo una mano a su vientre siguió hablando- No estas gordo, tu cuerpo esta cambiando para tener a nuestra hija o hijo- Con un poco de dificultad logro estar entre sus piernas. Aun con sus manos sobre el vientre de Hae fue levantando la camisa para dejar ver su piel suave y blanquecina, acerco sus labios para repartir tiernos besos- Eres hermoso Hae, Antes del embarazo, ahora y estoy seguro que después de el, seguirás siéndolo. 

-¿Tu no me mientes? -Donghae ahora solo hipaba. Cuando Hyuk se volvía tierno y romántico, todo lo malo desaparecía para llenarlo de amor.

-Por supuesto que no. Te amo y por todo lo que amo en este mundo te lo juro.

... 

-¿Entonces Ryeowook dijo que estabas gordo y luego pregunto que si era normal cuando tienes 4 meses? -Donghae solo asintió frente a Heechul y Leeteuk.

-Sabes que no fue apropósito- Leeteuk tomo su mano con cariño.

-Lo se, pero aun así me dolió- Donghae hizo un puchero.

-No es por nada Hae, pero tu vientre si esta muy abultadito para tener solo 4 meses- Hee le hablo entre curiosidad y cariño- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste a ver al doctor? 

-Hace un mes y medio- Donghae seguía haciendo pucheros- dijo que todo estaba bien.

-¿Que no las visitas son mensuales?- Leeteuk le miro con curiosidad- 

-Si, pero no quiero ir solo y Hyuk no es una opción- Donghae jugueteo con sus dedos.

-¿Que paso?- Heechul le miraba acusatoriamente- 

-Hyuk se puso celoso del doctor. Dijo que me miraba de una manera diferente, y que no estaba siendo profesional.

-Ese mono estúpido- Heechul hablo molesto- Es necesario que vayas a tus revisiones. 

-Agenda una cita con el doctor- Leeteuk hablo firme- Te acompañaremos nosotros.

-Además así podremos ver a nuestro sobrino o sobrina- La ilusión en la cara de Hee era muy evidente- Quiero ver a tu lombriz.

-¡Heechul! - Donghae y Leeteuk le gritaron con molestia.

-¿Que? Para mi será una lombriz. 

... 

-Buenas tardes Joven Lee- El doctor Sehun los recibió con una sonrisa- Veo que hoy no lo acompaña su novio.

-No, hoy vienen mis Hyungs.

-Un gusto- El doctor seguía con una sonrisa amable en el rostro- ¿Les parece si comenzamos con la consulta?

Después de pesarlo, tomar medidas, su temperatura y otras cosas, llego el momento de hacer el ultrasonido. 

-Algo que me ah llamado la atención desde que llegaste es tu vientre- El doctor lo ayudo a subir a la camilla- No estas inflamado, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Eso es malo?- Leeteuk miraba con preocupación a Donghae.

-No sabría decir por el momento. Así que vamos a ver a ese bebé- Aplico un gel que hizo erizar la piel de Donghae, para después con una especie de varita ir esparciéndolo- En este mes podremos ver ya la forma del bebé.

Poco a poco la imagen fue siendo mas clara en el monitor. 

Cuando la imagen fue totalmente clara el doctor sonrió- Como lo esperaba. Tu embarazo es un gemelar monocorial. Felicidades.

Sus ojos no podían dar cavidad a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Esos eran dos bebés? 

-¡Esto es asombroso!- Heechul le tomo una mano con entusiasmo.

-Como podrán ver es mas fácil distinguir las extremidades y parte de sus órganos. Aun no están formados por completo y por la forma en que se están moviendo no me dejan ver sus sexos- El doctor sonrió- ¿Quieren escuchar los latidos? 

Donghae aun en su pequeño trance asintió. El doctor movía y apretaba algunos botones de la maquina frente a el, la habitación se encontraba en silencio hasta que el sonido peculiar de unos latidos se comenzaron a oír. 

Lagrimas de felicidad y emoción era lo que había en el rostro de los chicos. 

-Sacare la foto del ultrasonido.

... 

-Simplemente fue maravilloso- Leeteuk caminaba abrazando a Donghae por los hombros- Vas a tener dos niños o niñas. Tal vez un niño y una niña.

-Eunhyuk tiene lo suyo, mira que dejarte embarazado de dos criaturas- Heechul aun sonreía con la foto del ultrasonido entre sus manos. Les habían dado tres copias por petición de Donghae.

-¿Como los llamaras? -Leeteuk le sonrió.

-Me gusta Lee Tian Kong, (Lee nieve) ,Lee Hai Yang (Lee Océano) ,Lee Yun Duo (Lee nube). - Donghae sonreía- Pero tengo que platicarlo con Hyukie.

Recordar a Eunhyuk una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro. Este embarazo era una locura y la estaba viviendo al lado de la persona que amaba.


	6. Un embarazo "normal" 6to mes 👬

Con la noticia de haber sido dos bebés en vez de la espera de uno, Eunhyuk estaba eufórico. Su familia iba a ser tan grande con el maravilloso regalo de la vida. 

Por otro lado se había puesto muy protector con Donghae. No le permitía salir de la casa, y si lo hacia tenir que ir alguien con el, le pedía que no caminara tanto y que solo disfrutara de los miembros consintiéndolo. 

Con seis meses de embarazo, no es que Donghae se quejara mucho. Su vientre era enorme, sus pequeños o pequeñas parecían ser demasiado grandes. Se le hacia difícil el caminar o estar de pie por mucho tiempo, ya que al poco rato las plantas de sus pies protestaban en dolor al igual que su espalda baja con el peso del embarazo. 

... 

-Te vez tan bonito- La madre de Donghae le apretó las mejillas- No puedo esperar para abrazar a mis nietos- 

La señora Lee después de enterarse que su pequeño Donghae iba a tener un bebé la hacia estar emocionada. Ella siempre había querido nietos junto con su fallecido esposo, pero al verse descubierto que su hijo mayor no tenia planes de casarse y que su pequeño niño le atraían los chicos se desilusionó un poco. Aceptaba y comprendía a sus hijos, los amaba y aceptaba sus decisiones. Ahora con la llegada de dos bebés biológicos a la familia, creía que podía irse en paz. 

-Gracias por darme este gusto tan grande- Su madre parecía que quería llorar- Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti.

-Omma...-Donghae tenia las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro- Gracias por todo.

Se unieron en un abrazo comodo para ambos. 

-Bebé...-Donghae se separo para ver a su mamá que le hablaba con cariño- ¿Como piensas cuidar a tus hijos? 

-¿A que te refieres?

-Un bebé no puede cuidar a otro bebé-La señora Lee sonreía con diversión.

-No entiendo Omma.

Ya sabemos que nuestro pez es medio lento para entender las cosas. Por lo cual simplemente observaba a su madre reír sin parar. 

-Por cierto bebé. Necesito hablar de algo serio contigo- La señora Lee cambio su semblante.

-¿Es algo malo?- La preocupación se instalo en Donghae.

-No se como lo vayas a tomar tú- Dijo tomando sus manos- Yo se que este bebé es un gran paso en la vida de Lee Hyuk Jae como en la tuya, pero ¿cual es la relación que tu quieres con el?

-Mamá. Yo amo a Hyukie, y se que el me ama a mi. Somos novios y prontamente padres...

-Eso es a lo que me refiero. Yo se que ustedes se aman de una manera única, pero tus bebés necesitan un hogar, una familia estable, con unos padres que estén juntos- el agarre que mantenían se volvió un poco apretado- ¿No han pensado en casarse?

-Sabes que no es posible aquí en Corea, y no estoy seguro de que Eunhyuk quiera casarse conmigo-dijo antes de hacer un puchero.

-Sabes que existen otras opciones, además de que estoy segura de que Hyuk Jae te propondrá matrimonio- Su madre le sonrió con cariño.

Donghae se quedo mirando a su madre, para luego bajar su vista a sus manos entrelazadas. Sabia que era imposible casarse con un hombre en Corea, además de no saber si Eunhyuk quisiera hacer formal su relación. 

Entre ellos el ser novios, pareja, amantes. No era de gran importancia. Simplemente ellos era dos personas que se amaban y estaban juntos porque sus almas, cuerpos y corazones se sentían a gusto con el otro, era como si ese fuera el lugar correcto para ambos. 

Ellos eran el Eunhae, donde Eunhyuk era feo a los ojos de Donghae y Donghae para Eunhyuk era un bobo al que amaba tanto, llegando al punto de que no sabría que hacer si no estuviera a su lado* Ellos eran una pareja, ellos eran dos simples personas amándose. 

... 

-Tenemos que grabar esto- Shindong sostenía una cámara en sus manos.

-Y luego subirlo a internet- Heechul palmeo al aire- Compras para la bienvenida del bebé.

-Pero hay que hacer esto divertido- Kyuhyun les miro con una sonrisita malvada.

-Yo no juego- Siwon les miro sin querer participar.

-No importa. De todas maneras el que va a pagar vas a ser tu- Kyuhyun dijo desinteresado- Hagamos esto. Nos encargaremos de esta manera en las compras. Tenemos que cubrir la parte de higiene para el bebé, comida, ropa, juguetes y las cosas del Baby Shower que el pescado quiere.

-Y luego- Kangin miraba sin mucho interés.

-Haremos parejas, la ultima pareja en llegar a la caja, organizara el Baby Shower, además de quienes serán los que cumplan los capricho de Hae.

Los miembros se miraron sin confiar mucho, para luego jugar al piedra papel o tijera, para ver quien se encargaba de cada cosa. 

-Bien, quedamos así. El Kangteuk se encargara de la comida, Sichul de la ropa, Yewook de los utensilios de higiene, Shindong grabara lo que pueda y Sungmin y yo iremos por los juguetes. -Kyuhyun miro a todos- Para ser justos cada quien debe traer por lo menos 20 productos.

-¿Que pasa con los productos del Baby Shower? -Ryeowook pregunto- 

-Los pagara y comprara aparte la pareja que pierda. Así que a la cuenta de tres, 1...3- Kyuhyun había salido corriendo con Sungmin agarrando su mano.

-Que los juegos del hambre inicien- dijo Shindong empezando a grabar como todos corrían en diferentes direcciones-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me inspire en esa parte, con un fragmento del fic Truth or Dare.
> 
> "...Por eso a los ojos de Hae, Hyuk siempre será feo y Hyuk siempre tendrá el conocimiento que Hae es bobo y que no puede hacer nada sin él..." 
> 
> Esta disponible en el blog de la autora ➡  
> https://woxihuanni24.blogspot.com/2018/08/truth-or-dare-capitulo-14.html?spref=tw&m=1


	7. 8vo Mes. Un loco Baby Shawer 🙈🎊

Ya solo estaban a un mes de que los bebés llegaran. Todos estaban ansiosos por ver a los pequeño o pequeñas, después de todo aun no sabían, ya que habían decidido que el sexo fuera una sorpresa. 

Ese día habían comenzado a arreglar una habitación para el bebé. En un principio la mejor opción era que el Eunhae se fuera a vivir solos en una casa para ellos dos y los bebés, pero fue algo que rechazaron ya que con lo tontos y descuidados que estos son, se preocupaban de que algo malo pasara. No era que no confiara en que pudieran ser unos buenos padres -la verdad es que tenían sus dudas- ,además de que de esta manera podría ayudarles y experimentar para cuando los demás miembros quisiera formar una familia y de esta manera ya estuvieran consientes y con algo de "experiencia" 

... 

Ese día se realizaría el Baby Shower, debido a que hubo un empate entre el Sichul y el Kangteuk en haber perdido. Ambas parejas se encargaron de organizar todo. Invitaron a los miembros de otros grupos para poder hacer de todo esto algo mas divertido. 

-Esto se me hace de lo mas raro- Taemin se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Minho.

-Demasiado- Kibum veía todo con extrañeza.

-¿Quien se encargó de organizar?- GDragon tenia entre sus manos una canastita con varias cosas dentro: jabones en forma de corazón, velas aromáticas, una mamila de juguete llena de dulces, una toalla pequeña enrollada y un llavero con un angelito.

-Creo que fue Heechul- Amber veía los adornos con curiosidad.

-Todo se ve muy bien- Jaejoong estaba siendo abrazado por Yunho.

-¿No es esto demasiado raro?- Yunho observo todo- Dos idols hombres con bebés en camino.

-Es extraño, pero ellos son felices- Heechul le dio una palmada en el hombro-Me alegra de que hayan venido.

-Somos amigos- Kibum sonrió.

-¿Donde esta Donghae? -Jonghyun comenzó a voltear a todos lados.

-No debe tardar, estaba tomando un baño.

... 

-Mmm...no Jong...no quiero- Key tenia los ojos vendados, mientras Jonghyun intentaba hacer que adivinara lo que sea que le metía a la boca.

-Tienes treinta segundos Kibum- Amber reía.

-Cuenta regresiva- grito Heechul- diez, nueve, ocho, siete...

-¡Es el chupón de un biberón!

Una ola de carcajadas lleno el espacio, esto estaba siendo muy divertido. 

-¿¡Quien quiere medir la gordura de Donghae!? -Grito Heechul quien era el encargado de los juegos.

-¡Yo, yo! -Los invitados gritaban.

Donghae solo podía reír y sonrojarse, la estaba pasando muy bien con todos sus amigos ahí. 

-Todos haremos un aproximado de cuanto le mide la barriga con lo que sea que les toque- Hee comenzó a repartir objetos, dentro de los que destacaba papel de baño, cuerdas de tenis, gusanos de dulce, -y porque solo a Heechul se le ocurriría- dildos y látigos, los cuales solo sacaron sonrojos y risas- Después se la medirán- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- para ver si acertaron.

-Empieza Sungmin- Quien tenia los gusanitos de dulce. 

-Mmm...Yo digo que le mide...- Un coro de risas se escucho- No sean malpensados- dijo riendo- 50 gusanitos- Sungmin se acerco a un Donghae que reía avergonzado.

-Fueron 60- dijo Hee- Perdiste- volteo a mirar a los demás participantes- Te toca Amberto- dijo a quien sostenía un látigo.

-Yo digo que unos 3 le mide- todos rieron nuevamente cuando Amber se acerco haciendo movimientos sensuales con el látigo en la mano.

-Fueron 4-dijo Heechul riendo ante la cara de decepción de la chica- Te toca Wook- Un nuevo coro de risas se esparció por el lugar cuando Ryeowook tomo el dildo con asco.

-Dime que esta cosa esta nueva y limpia- dijo haciendo reír a todos una vez mas.

-Mmm...pregúntale a Leeteuk, lo saque de su habitación- dijo con malicia. El mencionado solo se puso rojo, aventándole un rollo de papel a Heechul.

Los invitados reían como focas retrasadas. Siempre que había reunión con los miembros de Suju y juegos todo se volvía sumamente interesante y divertido. 

-Ya, ya- Heechul intentaba no reír.

-¿Cuanto le mide Ryeowook? -Grito Kyuhyun.

-¿A quien?- Kibum reía con malicia-¿ A Yesung o Donghae?- Un nuevo coro de risas lleno el ambiente.

-Ustedes...si que son malos- Yesung reía con un sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro.

-Le mide 20 cm...- Dijo Ryeowook con un sonrojo y el dildo aun en la mano- Digo, le mide 5 penes...- Ryeowook solo se hundía mas mientras hablaba- 5 veces.

En definitiva eso se había descontrolado, las lagrimas cubrían sus rostros, se tomaban las barrigas en un intento por contenerse. 

-Ryeowook se acerco a Donghae que también reía sosteniendo su vientre- No te reías.

-Lo...lo siento- La voz se le entrecorto por la risa.

Tomando unas respiraciones profundas intento calmarse. Respiro. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala...hasta que sintió una leve punzada de dolor. 

-mmgh~ 

-Ryeowook que estaba midiendo su vientre aun con el rostro sonrojado se asusto- ¿Estas bien?

-Mm si...solo...aagh- dirigió sus manos a su vientre con dolor. Eso había dolido.

-¿Donghae?- Heechul que había parado de reír se acerco preocupado- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo...solo es una...Aaagh- Dijo con un gemido de dolor que alerto a los demás. 

-¿Cariño? ¿Que pasa? ¿Que te duele? -Eunhyuk al ver a su pez con dolor se acerco.

-¿Todo esta bien?-Amber se acerco para ver mejor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Creo que se le rompió la fuente!- Jonghyun grito al ver un liquido caer por los pies de Donghae.

-¡Leeteuk, trae el auto!- Eunhyuk tomo a Donghae con cuidado en sus brazos.

Pronto todo era un caos, de pasar de estar riendo a mas no poder, pasaron a estar preocupados por Donghae y los bebés. 

-Vayan al hospital- Onew trato de parecer calmado- Levantaremos todo y después iremos al hospital. 

-Gracias chicos- Heechul que se guía ahí los miro con aprecio antes de correr a la casa por los papeles y la ropa de ambos padres-


	8. Final 👬👶

-Respira pececito. Ya casi llegamos- Eunhyuk acariciaba el cabello de Donghae con cariño y nerviosismo- Leeteuk, ¿¡puedes ir mas rápido!? 

-No, lo siento- Freno de golpe cuando un auto se les cruzo- ¡Idiota, hay un bebé en camino!

... 

Después de los 20 minutos mas tortuosos de su vida, llegaron al hospital en una pieza. 

-¡Doctor Oh Sehun! -Grito Eunhyuk con Donghae en brazo apenas entraron por la puerta.

-¡Maldito mono estúpido!-Grito Donghae con dolor.

-¿Que sucede? -Una enfermera se acerco corriendo ante el escándalo provocado. 

-Mis hijos están apunto de nacer.

-Sígame- La enfermera comenzó a caminar con paso apurado- Súbalo a la camilla. ¡Preparen un quirófano y traigan al doctor Oh Sehun!- grito la enfermera.

-¡Aaagh!- Donghae apretó la mano de Eunhyuk con fuerza- ¡Por tu maldita culpa estoy así! ¡Aaaaagh! ¡ Si me dejas solo, te mato y te corto los...- Donghae grito con fuerza. Esos bebes le estaban haciendo ver estrellas por el dolor.

-Pequeños están haciendo sufrir a su papá- Eunhyuk iba a acariciar el abultado vientre de Donghae, hasta que este le tomo con fuerza de los cabellos.

-¡Maldito mono! 

La enfermera intentaba mantener un rostro serio ante la situación que se estaba presentando frente a ella. 

Cuando dieron aviso de que el quirófano estaba listo, llevaron a Donghae para empezar con la labor de parto. 

-Lo siento, pero no puede pasar- La enfermera puso un rostro serio.

-¡Te mato si me dejas solo!- Donghae dio un tirón al pelo de Eunhyuk sacándole un gemido de dolor.

-Me va a matar- Eunhyuk miro a la enfermera que parecía querer romper a reír- Haga algo.

-Lo siento pero no se puede.

-Eunhyuk batallo con Donghae un poco antes de soltarse de su agarre y besarle cortamente en los labios- luego me matas, lo importante en este momento son los bebes y tu. Te amo.

-¡Maldito Lee Hyuk Jae!- grito Donghae antes de ser llevado adentro del quirófano.

... 

-¡Hyuk! -Los chicos habían llegado con los papeles y la ropa de repuesto- ¿Donde esta Donghae? 

-Esta adentro, lleva ya un rato- Leeteuk contesto- eh preguntado cuanto va a tardar, sin complicaciones durara de 45 min a 1 hora.

-Donghae va a estar bien- Heechul miro a Eunhyuk- El es fuerte.

Todo había ido muy bien, solo se había adelantado el parto, pero fuera de eso el embarazo fue tranquilo y tan normal como el de una mujer. Pero eso no quitaba la preocupación. 

Eunhyuk oyó cuando Donghae hablo con su madre acerca de una boda. Estaba sorprendido, Donghae quería casarse y el era muy tonto como para darse cuenta. 

Compro un anillo de compromiso, comenzó a ensayar Merry Me junto con los chicos, pidió ayuda y el permiso de la madre y hermano de Donghae para poder proponerle matrimonio. Leeteuk y Heechul habían planeado el Baby Shower y la sorpresa final. Pero sus bebes eran impaciente y no le dejaron pedirle matrimonio antes de que nacieran. Estaba preocupado, no quería pensar la posibilidad de una complicación y de el sin Donghae cuidando a sus bebés. 

... 

Exactamente una hora después salió el doctor con el rostro cansado. 

-Familiares de Lee Donghae- dijo una vez en la sala.

-Dime que esta bien- Eunhyuk casi corrió al reconocer al doctor Oh.

-Lo esta- El doctor sonrió- Podrás verlo en unos minutos, lo llevaran a una habitación.

-¿Como están mis hijos?

-Por ser prematuros los hemos puesto en una incubadora, los han llevado al área de reciennacidos. ¿Quieres verlos? -Pregunto con calma. 

-Eunhyuk negó-Quiero que Donghae los vea conmigo.

-Bien, estará en la habitación 401- diciendo esto el doctor realizo una reverencia antes de irse.

-Felicidades, ya eres oficialmente papá- Siwon palmeo su hombro con cariño- Vayamos a verlo.

... 

No podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando. Hace unos meses creyó que Heechul les había jugado una broma cuando publico la noticia en Twitter, en un arranque por saber si era cierto fue a armar un escándalo al hospital donde le confirmaron la noticia. Era un milagro. Donghae había llegado a su vida de la mejor manera, mientras mas tiempo pasaban juntos, creía estar mas enamorado. Donghae llego a su vida para quedarse y darle la mejor familia. 

Con paso lento y una sonrisa, se acerco a la camilla para no despertarlo. Su novio era hermoso, podía notar su cuerpo siendo delgado otra vez, la palidez y el cansancio reflejado en su rostro. Le amaba. Le amaba tanto que dolía. 

-Hyuk...-Donghae hablo en un susurro- 

-Aquí estoy amor- Eunhyuk le acaricio los mechones de cabellos que se encontraban sobre su frente- Lo hiciste bien.

-¿Do...donde...

-Están en el área de recién nacidos.

-¿Los has visto?

-Eunhyuk negó con una sonrisa- Quiero que los veamos juntos.- Le acaricio la mejilla con tanto cariño, Como si tuviera miedo a dañarlo- Gracias por amarme, por seguir a mi lado....Gracias por darme esta maravillosa oportunidad. Te amo- con cuidado acerco sus labios a los de su novio. Fue una caricia suave, en la que se reflejaba todo su amor por él.

... 

Una semana después había sido dado de alta. Caminaba con pasos lentos, le dolía caminar con la gran cicatriz que ahora cubría su vientre. 

Era el hombre mas feliz del mundo. En un principio tuvo tanto miedo de lo que llegaría a pasar. Estar embarazado siendo hombre era algo tan extraño y magnifico. Había valido la pena el perder su figura por tener a sus bebés. 

Junto con Eunhyuk habían decidido alejarse de los escenarios por dos años. Cantarían y harían las cosas que no ocuparan tanto de su vida personal para cuidar a los bebés, que por cierto, habían sido un niño y una niña. La niña fue llamada Lee Hai Yang (Lee Océano) y el niño Lee Yun Duo (Lee nube). 

Todo fue un tanto inesperado y algo de lo mas bizarro, pero sin duda fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. 

Este era el inicio de una familia y el amor para los pequeños Lee.


	9. Epilogo 🙈🙌🙆

-¡Yun, deja a tu hermana en paz! -Donghae corría detrás de sus pequeños que peleaban por la ultima galleta.

-Es mía- Lee Yun alzo la galleta con triunfo frente a su hermana- Yo la gane.

-Papi, Yun no quiere compartir- Hai Yang lloraba- Hermano es malo.

-Pequeña, Yun no es malo- Donghae camino con calma- Yun debes compartir- dijo mirando a su hijo mayor.

Habían pasado 5 años desde que los pequeños Yun Duo y Hai Yang llegaron a sus vidas. Aun recordaba lo emocionado y feliz que estaba al verlos. Tan pequeñitos y rosaditos. Era unas preciosuras. 

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, todos los miembros de Super Junior les ayudaban en lo que podían. Fueron tiempos de ensayos para las canciones, el nuevo álbum y unos bebés que no hacían mas que consumir su tiempo. Pero todo había valido la pena, después de un día cansado lo único que podía hacerlos sonreír a todos, eran esas caritas tan tiernas sumidas en un sueño tranquilo con un pucherito formándose. 

Cuando los bebés cumplieron dos años, Hyuk le había dado la sorpresa de una casa para su pequeña familia. A partir de ahí fue su verdadero comienzo. 

Podía ser que no fueran los mejores padres, como aquella vez que Eunhyuk se encontraba a una cuadra después del super mercado sin los bebés. Los había dejado dentro del carrito, cuando llego al estacionamiento, una señora los cuidaba esperando que el inútil padre regresara. O aquella vez en que Donghae les cambio el pañal y al no saber como asegurarlo, les puso cinta adhesiva. 

Habían pasado varias situación en el que los demás chicos también contribuyeron, pero bueno, nadie les dijo que ser padres de dos niños seria sencillo. 

-Debemos compartir- Donghae se sentó con sus hijos en el sillón de la sala- Es la ultima galleta, pero ambos pueden compartirla- Seguido de eso partió la galleta en dos partes iguales- Tengan.

Los niños se miraron, tomaron cada uno la mitad de la galleta para comerla. 

-No vuelvan a pelear- Donghae les beso las mejillas a cada uno- Debes cuidar a tu hermana, tu eres su hermanito mayor.

-Lo hare- Yun Duo asintió con determinación.

-Y tu aunque eres mas pequeña, también debes protegerlo- Donghae acaricio el cabello de Hai Yang- Ahora, vayan a jugar.

Donghae sonrió cuando los vio correr al jardín. El timbre sonó y con calma camino para abrir. Seguramente Eunhyuk olvido las llaves otra vez. 

-Donghae- Heechul se lanzo a los brazos de su Dongsaeng llorando.

-¿Hyung? -Donghae estaba desconcertado- ¿Por que lloras? ¿Que sucede?

-¿Que le voy a decir a Siwon?- Hee lloraba con fuerza.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Que esta pasando?

-Funciono, el procedimiento funciono- Hee lloraba con una sonrisa en el rostro- Vamos a tener una niña.

Después de un rato donde Donghae lo invito a pasar a la sala Hee comenzó a hablar ya mas tranquilo. 

-Después de que Siwon y yo fuéramos padrinos de las lombrices- Si,Heechul le decía así a sus ahijados- Pensamos en que queríamos hijos propios. Fuimos a la clínica donde te atendiste y nos enteramos que secretamente a lo largo del mundo se estaban haciendo embarazos masculinos, estaban en fase experimental, pero decidimos intentarlo. Me sometí a estudios y ayer me dijeron que podían proceder con la operación.

Donghae estaba sorprendido, pero se encontraba feliz por su Hyung. 

-Hace unas horas me dijeron que había sido todo un éxito- Hee sonrió con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos- Vamos a ser papas- 

-¿Vamos a tener primos? -Los ojitos de los pequeños hermanos se abrieron como platos. Habían visto por la ventana a su tío llegar- 

-Hee sonrió- Así es pequeñas lombrices- 

-¿Por que somos los últimos en enterarse?-Eunhyuk había entrado a la casa con las compras seguido de un Siwon sorprendido.

-¿No estas mintiendo?- Siwon dejo lo que iba cargando en el suelo- ¿Todo esto es verdad?

-Idiota. Por supuesto que es verdad- Hee río fuertemente cuando Siwon le tomo por la cadera para levantarlo.

Al parecer se venia la segunda generación de Super Junior. 

... 

-Papi esta nervioso- Hai Yang reía.

-Umm...-Eunhyuk estaba tratando de anudar en un moño el listón del vestido de su hija.

-Papi dirá que si- Yun Duo trataba de acomodar la camisa de su esmoquin- No estés nervioso.

-Tus hijos dándote animos, no crees que es tonto Hyuk Jae- Su suegra entro a la habitación- 

-Umm- dijo antes de intentar acomodar su propia corbata- 

-Ven acá- La madre de Donghae se acercó para anudarla- Mi hijo te ama, no tienes que estar nervioso.

Probablemente era un tonto. Después de que nacieran los pequeños, todo plan de pedirle matrimonio a Donghae se había ido de su mente. Siwon le había dicho que quería casarse con Heechul y entonces fue cuando recordó que no había podido seguir con su plan. 

Volvió a organizar todo, pero esta vez iba a ser de una manera un poco mas especial. El Super Show se llevaba con normalidad en Seúl, ellos saltaban y cantaban con normalidad. El programa estaba planeado y dentro del repertorio solo se marcaba al final un Eunhyuk Especial. Cuando llego el momento Merry Me comenzó a sonar, Donghae creía que no le habían dicho de el cambio. Apresurado salió corriendo al escenario para encontrarse con Heechul y Siwon que le llevaron al centro. Podía escuchar las voces de los chicos, el escenario lleno de globos y una foto en la pantalla Eunhyuk con sus hijos y el incluido.

-Lee Donghae- Eunhyuk hablo a través del microfono caminando hacia él en el escenario-Merry Me...- Frente a todos los presentes se hinco justo a sus pies extendiendo una rosa.

Suspiro al recordar lo emocionado, ansioso y nervioso que estaba. Ahora se encontraba igual o peor. Por fin se iba a casar con el amor de su vida. 

... 

Era la hora, caminaba a paso lento. Iba a ser entregado por Leeteuk. A petición de Donghae. La sonrisa en su rostro era tan grande que parecía iluminar todo a su paso. 

Lo tenia todo, un novio -casi esposo- que le amaba, dos hijos maravillosos, una casa propia, unos amigos únicos, a su madre y hermano, unos suegros que le querian, una carrera, sus fans que aun permanecían a su lado. Mas feliz no podía ser. 

Tenia miedo por ese inesperado embarazo, pero sin duda fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida. 

Solo tenia que ver esas sonrisas por siempre para ser feliz. 

Fin


End file.
